Talk:Bleach: Heat the Soul (series)
Heat the Soul 7 confirmed As revealed in a scan. Sheesh does anyone ever check here? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n15AzKmrmWo Kaihedgie 20:47, May 20, 2010 (UTC) We already know that the game is in-development and announced, but we're not adding any info on the game, because of the speculations that can rise from games in development. When Heat the Soul 6 was announced, people thought certain non-Espada Arrancar were playable and have put it on its article, which is why we decided this. The article will be up when the game is out. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:17, May 21, 2010 (UTC) There was already an article out for Heat the Soul 6 before it came out and no one complained Kaihedgie 05:19, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that is true, but that was a long time ago, before steps were taken to organize the wiki better (and I think it was also before we had more active administrators too). Speculations have been a problem for a long time, and because of what I remember from the Heat the Soul 6 article before the game was released, I would rather not see a repeat of it again. I mean, right now, the game already has Segunda Etapa Ulquiorra, New Hollow Form Ichigo, released Yammy, Ayon, and Muramasa (yes, Muramasa is actually a confirmed character), but since speculation still continues to be a problem on this wiki (such as Ichigo's new Hollow form being called "Vasto Lorde", which is technically incorrect), there can be game-based speculations as well (like saying Koga Kuchiki is playable, or that Yammy's Enraged Form is playable), so we're going to play it safe for now. Sometime in the future, we may take steps regarding games-in-development, so they aren't constantly written with speculations on them, but for now, the administrators want to play it safe and not have any information about it up until the game itself has been finished and released to the public. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:02, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Muramasa eh? Whaddya mean technically incorrect? Well anyway, it wouldn't hurt to still just add the article so people can keep up to date or what not. Why not just make the article protected so that only staff members can update it? Kaihedgie 01:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) That's what I'm thinking, but I have to bring it up with the others first. And as for the "Vasto Lorde" thing, it's on our Hollow article. A Vasto Lorde is the final evolution of a Menos-class Hollow, and Menos-class Hollows are made up of groups Hollows. And, as pointed out on Hollow Ichigo's page, Ichigo in his Hollow form has never consumed a Hollow. Despite this official evidence, newcomers still like to slap on the "Vasto Lorde" label on Ichigo's New Hollow Form, and we've repeatedly had to take it down. Anyway, so I don't get too off-topic, I'll bring it up with the other administrators and see what they think about it. After that, we'll see where it goes. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Heat the Soul 7's Picture This picture was released for Heat the Soul 7, so should be added to the page. --Seireitou-shishō File:Seireitou's signature picture.jpg (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC)